quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher (Q2)
The Rocket Launcher, or "RL", fires powerful rockets that generate a large radius of splash damage when they strike something. A launched rocket can be somewhat slow, so you might have to predict where the target will go, depending on how fast it is. Strategy Single Player *In SP, the Rocket Launcher is great for taking out multiple enemies from a distance, thanks to its splash damage. Since most of the enemies in the game run in a straight line towards the player, he/she can goad them to cluster up, then start firing at one of them. The splash damage from the rocket will affect the others, allowing you to soften up the masses while you take out a target. *The RL is also a strong weapon on its own, being able to kill Gunners, Iron Maidens, Technicians and Parasites with two rockets, three rockets to eliminate Berserkers, Icari, Medics and Mutants, and take out Gladiators and Brains with four rockets. *Is not recommendable to use the Rocket Launcher against Berserkers or Mutants, as they will run at speed towards the player and he/she may get caught in the splash radius if the enemy in question gets too close after firing, player may take some damage if he/she is using this weapon in close quarters as well. Multiplayer *In MP, the Rocket Launcher is an effective weapon if used properly. Because the rockets are somewhat slow, predicting where your target will be is an important skill to master. Since the rockets are slower than they are in other games in the series, you should really focus on hitting the ground near your target instead of making a direct impact. Jumping around your target is a great way to prevent getting hit, but don't forget that they'll be doing the same. *Most of the time, people will evade or ignore this weapon for the sake of going to Railgun or Chain Gun earlier for a more reliable damage burst at distance against fast targets and keeping newly respawned players down. Rocket Launcher can be a useful weapon but there are substitutes for one of its major sell-points like Grenade Launcher and Hand Grenades for grenade jumping and denying lower or closeby sightlines. *Rocket Launcher's biggest feature in Q2 that it doesn't punish pre-firing at long distance without seeing target, thanks to slow projectile speed. If enemy peeks out as you shoot, chances are either they'll incur splash or have to move away before another shot. RL is best used for choking higher narrow points, porches or doorways. It wards anyone coming close so you can evacuate the area. To be safe send at least two rockets for disencouraging opponent to peek sightlines or deny small platforms that they may leap toward. *At an open confrontation rockets' accuracy widely dependent on user skill, as their slow projectile speed definitely calls for twitch shots to lead them regardless of distance. Upon circling around the enemy, shot will deviate to the front of your movement where twitch shot will help you to lead. In similar manner, while strafing in a straight line you have to compensate for the rocket stalling behind your movement direction and lead with a small twitch by tracking the foe's direction. At long distances or while jumpshotting, your view position height and airborne state also affect your accuracy. *If your opponents are clueless it's easy to evade their shots, just move away from the projectile path and care about your positioning. If they're somewhat decent and you're closeby, jumping at your sides and stutter stepping at the opposite direction generally solves the problem. Slow projectile speed will allow you to treat rockets just like grenade shots. In case you're at medium distance or they have height advantage, then you have to fake your movement by circle strafing and diagonal steps. *Don't forget that you can Rocket Jump up to greater heights, which is a very important skill on some maps, such as Q2DM1. Blast jumps give mobility at the cost of losing health, in which you can utilize to reach important items for shortcuts. Enemies move loudly around choke points or try suppression fire at your earshot can be flanked with high mobility as well. Try to walk around to listen, because blast jumps should to be done when it's a due only and not at random. Someone most likely take note of your habits and ambush you at high peaks. *Due to slow projectile speed, airjuggles generally happens uncontrolled and spontaneously. On the contrary to this effect, slow projectile speed makes it nigh impossible to be accurate on airborne steering targets. However, the blast force is so powerful that it gives enough time for a quick switch even when it wasn't the expected, nor calculated outcome of an open area combat. *While swimming in the body of water projectile's slow speed will even be more of a problem. Your best option is switching to a hitscan weapon like Chain Gun or Super Shotgun while underwater and treating the enemy like they're airborne constantly. RL's slow projectile only can damage opponent underwater from blast splash when they've cornered themselves. Gallery rocket_launcher.gif|Quake II Manual photo Rocket Launcher (Q2).jpg|First person view Category:Quake II weapons Category:Weapons